


My love for you is like diarrhea

by ImprobabilityMachine



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, prompt, short n fluffy, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobabilityMachine/pseuds/ImprobabilityMachine
Summary: Prompt: first kiss and bad pick up lines. Richie has to get out his best material to impress Eddie Kaspbrak.





	My love for you is like diarrhea

“Hey! Hey Eds!” Richie screamed as his bike zipped by Eddie. The smaller boy put on the brakes and stood straddling his own bike until Richie realized and turned back. His startled heart had only just returned to a regular rhythm when Richie stopped in front of him. “So I thought your mom stole those stars for your eyes, but then you just stole my heart, so I’m pretty sure you’re the klepto and I owe your mom an apology.”

Eddie took a hit off his inhaler as Richie spoke, and then stared at him after he was done.

“That’s not how that goes.”

“Really? Let me try another one. Uh… My love for you is like diarrhea-”

“Now that’s just gross,” Eddie interrupted. “Are you saying our relationship is basically an infection? Because I’m kind of agreeing with you right now.”

Eddie looked down at the pedals to make sure his feet were properly set. When he looked up, Richie had a grip on his handlebars, and wasn’t letting go.

“Can I try one more?”

Eddie sighed. “Just don’t make it stupid or gross. I would like to be swept off my feet.”

“Oh, well then is customer service open? I need to return this kiss.”

Richie used the handlebars to lift himself onto his tiptoes, leaning in halfway, a cheeky grin on his face. 

The two had never kissed before, despite all the times Richie joked about it. Eddie always thought it might be a little more romantic, but the moment seemed too good to pass up. Eddie closed the gap, and brought their lips together. It was almost too fast for Richie to realize what happened.

When it finally registered, Richie made a show of it, smacking loudly, and then fanning himself as he straightened up his bike.

“Ah say ah say, that’s the best damn kiss ah ever had!”

"Damn straight," Eddie said, and started pedaling again.


End file.
